


Quintessence

by Vixen_Argentum



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abuse of the English Language, Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Fluff, Humor, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen_Argentum/pseuds/Vixen_Argentum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayuri and Akon's relationship in 50 themed sentences.</p>
<p>(Table epsilon for themes on LJ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quintessence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeroh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroh/gifts).



> I will always read and squee in glee at rezh0/zeroh's UraMayu version of the 50 themes of one sentence fics. It's legit one of my favorite pieces of writing ever in existence.
> 
> That said, here is me giving a try with Mayuri/Akon! Yay!
> 
> And as a note on the title, quintessence is the fifth and highest element in alchemy that permeates all nature and is the substance composing the celestial bodies. Just me being a nerd.
> 
> Oh and all sentences where Akon is still young, there is no sexual relationship...yeah, that's important.

#01 - Motion  
The motion of the brush as he paints his face is mesmerizing to Akon, watching as the mask overtakes the man just with a few strokes.

#02 - Cool   
Shivering from excitement, Akon never had to wonder about the identity of the hands that touched him as he was blindfolded; Mayuri's hands would always be cool to the touch, as if he could feel the man's detached demeanor become flesh.

#03 - Young  
Akon cursed his small child's stature, his dewy youth and how the passing of minutes felt like years to his young mind; if only he were older, bigger, and stronger, maybe Mayuri would see him in a different light, and fight to keep him by his side forever.

#04 - Last  
"I know, Akon, I am not your first lover, and that doesn't bother me...but take my words in whatever way you want to when I tell you that I'll certainly be your _last_."

#05 - Wrong  
"No, no I can't handle this, that you've let him...and you touched each other's...the two of you...you two...and Akon, you used to be so...oh _fuck_ this is so WRONG," screamed Hiyori upon visiting Soul Society after the war for collaboration, when she barged into Mayuri's quarters in the morning, obviously thinking she'd see something very different.

#06 - Gentle  
"There's no need to be gentle, Akon," said Mayuri, but the hands still explored him tenderly, and Akon scoffed as he answered, "Shut up, you said I could do whatever I want"

#07 - One  
One cannot be in love and be wise, but whatever this was that existed between them, it certainly was a good idea, as forever they were moving forward, minds ablaze.

#08 - Thousand  
Just as thousands of wise men before him, calcination, dissolution, separation, conjunction, fermentation, distillation, and coagulation, the steps of alchemy were clear--but Mayuri knew that when he saw the fire in Akon's eyes, only the lead of the soul could be purified.

#09 - King  
In the same way that Akon had no last name, he had no idea when he was born either...but every 30th of March he found himself celebrating the fact that he was born at all, his body restrained and posed suggestively on the bed, a fitting gift for the man dressed like a gilded Egyptian king.

#10 - Learn  
He'd certainly agree that Mayuri was an acquired taste, but thinking back on it, Akon really must have had the steepest learning curve in existence.

#11 - Blur  
There was a thin line and they blurred it, with drugs, with sex, with deprivation, with psychological delving, but that was fine, since only then did the truly important things become clear.

#12 - Wait  
Akon had come over to Urahara's shop to see Mayuri off through the gargantua, and he'd seen him install all of the dummy organs in haste, but when the massive hole in the sky closed up, there was little else Akon could do besides fend off a quiet worry and wait.

#13 - Change  
Mayuri always sneered at the people who changed because of a great love, a brand new child, or a strong friendship and proclaimed themselves better than before; with finally succumbing to Akon, he didn't have to change at all, and when together, all others paled in comparison.

#14 - Command  
People complained that so much had changed for the worse when Urahara was exiled and Mayuri was thrust into command, but for Akon it was more freeing; now he could toss off his veneer of caring and be the noble savage beast he was born to be.

#15 - Hold  
At the end of the day, no matter how much pain they were in-physically or mentally, how tired they were, or how busy their minds got, Akon was always the big spoon with his  arms holding Mayuri against his heart; as much as Mayuri pretended otherwise, he needed to be reminded that all was right and all was forgiven, and Akon was a balm on old forgotten scars.

#16 - Need  
"I understand that she's an integral part of your life and she's my friend too," Akon said as he pointed to the expressionless Nemu, who stood watching him get fucked mercilessly from her spot in the corner, "but does she really need to be here all the time?"

#17 - Vision  
"Oh, my sincerest apologies, Akon," Mayuri answered him as he kept driving into him harder and harder, panting as he spoke, "when she's not in my exact field of vision, I rather forget that she's even there at all!"

#18 - Attention  
Akon certainly understood the necessity of hard work in the laboratory and Mayuri was glad of that, but the attention grabbing tactics the younger man used when he felt he was being ignored, like stealing his hat, rearranging the carefully manicured things on his desk, or cleverly hiding disembodied parts and organs for him to find would get any other member of the 12th killed or in need of many reconstructive surgeries.

#19 - Soul  
It was logical that they were both soul beings, yet sometimes both of them were lacking a soul, sometimes they sold their souls to further their science, and in rare moments they shared one soul so intertwined it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began.

#20 - Picture  
Akon grinned wolfishly as he pulled Mayuri into the photobooth during their brief stay in the real world, throwing an arm over his captain's decidedly normal looking gigai as he picked out a background, he said "i'm not gonna forget this for the life of me, so say cheese."

#21 - Fool  
Yes, perhaps Akon was a fool for betting against Mayuri on the outcome of certain experimental results, perhaps it was still more foolish to bet the clothes on his back, but one time, just one time would make all his suffering worth it,  for him to win and see Mayuri doing the walk of shame back to his quarters, just as Akon was doing right now.

#22 - Mad  
Adult Akon was long, lean, and wielded himself with confidence, and when Mayuri looked at him, he couldn't stop picturing that same body kneeling under his desk wielding something else with confidence...but it was Akon...after all these years had he finally gone mad?

#23 - Child   
Mayuri designed Nemu to be an adult from her conception, with beautiful features as impersonal and unsympathetic as a mannequin, for he knew from frightening experience the twinges of disgusting attachment that came from caring for a different child, and he needed a weakness like that as much as he desired acid in his veins.

#24 - Now  
He had Mayuri slung over his desk wantonly, hair disheveled, paint smeared and wiped on Akon's skin, and as he continued to plunge himself into that slick tightness, he wondered, what would people think if they found them now?

#25 - Shadow  
Akon had placed that camera in Mayuri's room rather early in their relationship, but even with what he had seen as he spied on him, the anti-shadow suit had gone beyond even his wildest expectations...and he really hoped that Mayuri would change into something else the next time they went out.

#26 - Goodbye  
The Sternritters were here and Mayuri was dressed in that ridiculous sunflower get-up; he gently stroked Akon's head taking care not to bother the still bandaged wounds, then made for the door, Nemu filing behind him...there were no words, but Akon's stomach sunk, for this was goodbye and he didn't know how long.

#27 - Hide  
"You can't hide anything from me, Akon," said Mayuri before being silenced by a kiss and his lover's brazen words, "that's probably true, but neither can you."

#28 - Fortune  
"We all know what's going on, Akon, and we're actually really happy for you" said Rin nervously, "but if you wouldn't mind tidying up a bit more after...err... _things_ , then maybe the 4th squad would stop charging us a fortune in cleaning bills."

#29 - Safe  
Every night in the Maggot's Nest, the boy crawled to his safe space, lying, sleeping next to Mayuri on the other side of the bars; but Mayuri would be damned before he'd ever admit that the presence of the other dreamer deepened his sleep.

#30 - Ghost  
"He's going to be fine," said Unohana as she stitched the unconscious Akon's stab wounds tight, speaking to the ghost in the room who blended into the scenery, "I thought your reiatsu shielding was better than that, Kurotsuchi-taichou."

#31 - Book  
Akon was delighted to receive the book as a gift from Mayuri, a rare textbook on soul particle theory, but he would never have the privilege of learning how long Mayuri spent at the bookstore and how much he fretted over the appropriateness of the topic for an anniversary of one year.

#32 - Eye  
"Excellent Akon, you did well with that report," said Mayuri in front of the captains' meeting, everybody in the room looking eye to eye at each other, questioning how freely the compliment was given, and being perplexed at  how little the recipient seemed to care.

#33 - Never  
Never would they go back to the place they came from, and if the time ever came that they were both too suspicious, they would take the world by storm and nobody could touch them.

#34 - Sing  
The rasp in Mayuri's voice was one of a kind, and when Akon found he couldn't kick the smoking habit (and frankly didn't want to), the gravelly edge that the cigarettes gave him was even more sexy to him, a suggestive growl that only intensified when he'd sing.

#35 - Sudden  
Mayuri wasn't the type to give Akon much warning; very quickly could a bad day suddenly turn into ecstasy as he turned down the right corner into the laboratory that was set up for play.

#36 - Stop  
Whether or not they could stop wasn't an issue, it's whether they wanted to, and they each made as many excuses as they could think of to stick together.

#37 - Time  
By thinking of what outfit Mayuri favored, Akon could easily match events to times, which was a godsend considering the fact that Mayuri flat-out forgot about the details of something once it was no longer in the now.

#38 - Wash  
It was a rare pleasure when Mayuri let him join his evening bath, to let Akon wash the skin bare with his hands as the pure white faded into dusk under his touch, skin that hushed like the sunset.

#39 - Torn  
It was easy not to feel, advantageous even, and Mayuri always doubted whether his emotions were real or whether they were what he thought he should feel, but as he stared at the body sleeping beside him, he was even more torn as to what his thoughts really meant.

#40 - History  
As a captain, Mayuri could remember a time before Akon was in his life, though for Akon who was much younger, the history was foggy, and he'd blocked out much from before the time when he fearfully grasped onto the back of Mayuri's sleeve as they left the nest together.

#41 - Power  
Akon playfully held the knife up to Mayuri's open throat whispering, "shall I take over the SRDI tonight?" but his power-drunk cheekiness sunk to the pit of his stomach, as he felt another knife resting above his femoral artery--tense and unapologetic, even though he was pulled into a savage kiss at the same time.

#42 - Bother  
"You know that if you have any problems just call, you can always come to 'ol Kisuke for some top rate love advice," said the "simple" shopkeeper to a very bothered Akon who had his eyes squeezed shut and both fingers in his ears even though he was no longer the child that Urahara had once doted on.

#43 - God  
Akon always stacked rocks in reverence at the Jizou shrines on his trips to the real world, since he couldn't shake the feeling that with Mayuri's namesake zanpakutou, if the god hadn't saved Mayuri when he was very young, Akon's life would be very empty.

#44 - Wall  
Akon continued his thrusting into the 9th division lieutenant, the man moaning loudly underneath him, as he didn't sense Mayuri who was plastered against the wall; he was oblivious to his captain's desire and inability to communicate it, but in this situation, perhaps it was for the best.

#45 - Naked  
Akon had a frustrating talent of prowling with that knowing smirk upon his face, angling his neck just so you could see the barely hidden bite marks on the skin, moving smoothly like a panther, so that when Akon caught his eyes, Mayuri felt like he had no costume or special paint, and he was just as Akon was imagining him: naked.

#46 - Drive  
Akon pitied the people who couldn't see why a popular, powerful man like him didn't search for a position better than that of 3rd seat in the 12th squad under Mayuri's totalitarian rulership, but how could they understand if they'd never had the drive that kept them awake for 3 days without food or sleep in a laboratory, how unblessed they were to not know what it was like to meld his mind to Mayuri's and to see the brave new world that unfolded before him.

#47 - Harm   
Mayuri cut expertly with the scalpel, performing the biopsies and implanting the next phase of the project into Akon's flayed open body; it was Akon's suggestion he do it after all, and Akon was one of the few who put the weight of his full trust in Mayuri's omnipotent hands, and that's why Mayuri would do no harm.

#48 - Precious  
Gently lifting his precious cargo, Mayuri lifted Akon's small sleeping body from the lab bench, pulling out the pen clutched in his tiny hand, and carried him into the barracks, after all anybody would have done this to make sure their lab space was clear, wouldn't they?

#49 - Hunger  
Their first kiss had been filled with hunger, a gesture that raised vague memories in Akon's head even though he had never done anything of the sort, a kaleidoscope of touch, taste, and feel, both sides pushing forward to see who would give way, and when the hand slid into his hakama, Akon yielded, after all...that which yields is not always weak.

#50 - Believe  
People would believe what they wanted to believe about the two scientists, but what happened behind closed doors was beyond their wildest imaginations.


End file.
